Holiday in Lake Toba
by CartoonTeamAuthorAri
Summary: My last story for now. All of Cartoon Team members are going for holiday to one of the most beautiful places in Indonesia, Lake Toba.


One of the most wonderful places in Indonesia is Lake Toba. In this story, all of Cartoon Team members are going there for holiday. Enjoy!

Holiday in Lake Toba

Today is Cartoon Team members' holiday. They at the moment are going to Lake Toba, one of the wonderful places in Indonesia. They go there not only for spending their holiday, but also for celebrating the return of the members who have been "revived" (Vector Prime, Sideways, & Soundwave).

Jimmy: This is it, guys! The famous Lake Toba.

Spongebob: What a beautiful place.

Naruto: This is far more beautiful than the lake near Konoha.

Megatron (Cybertron series): And this is the best place for dating. Right, Thunderblast?

Thunderblast (Cybertron series): Yes, Megatron, my darling.

Jimmy: What are we waiting for? Let's have a holiday!!!

They then unpack their luggage, make a camp, and go to the lake. They do various things there, such as fishing, swimming, diving, studying all around, etc.

Let's see what Sari does with the Transformers (Animated series).

Sari: What? You don't want to swim? Why?

Bumblebee: I... I... I'm afraid I will sink.

Bulkhead: Me, too.

Sari: But that's not the reason. Look! (points to another Transformers [Cybertron series], Coby, Bud, & Lori) The Transformers over there can swim. If they can, you can, too.

Optimus: But... But....

Sari: Come on! (pushes Optimus, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Prowl, Bulkhead, Megatron, & Starscream to the edge of the lake)

Megatron: I told you that we couldn't swim.

Spongebob: (appears with Patrick) What's up, everyone?

Sari: Hi, Spongebob, Patrick! These Transformers don't want to swim, meanwhile those over there want to.

Patrick: Hey, young lady, you shouldn't force them to do that. If you... (eats a piece of banana & throws the peel) teach them little by little, I'm sure they can swim like those over there.

Sari: I guess you're right.

Patrick: Good.

Patrick then leaves the crowds, but he is slipped by his banana peel, makes him walk backward & push the Transformers into the lake.

Now, let's move to Uncle Scrooge who is thinking about something.

Uncle Scrooge: (Hmmmm.... I see that all of these area is profitable, however they are unused. Maybe it will be the best idea if I make a travel business here.)

Mr. Krabs: Hey, Mr. Scrooge, what are you thinking about?

Uncle Scrooge: Wak! You almost make me get heart attack, Mr. Krabs. Well, I'm thinking about these area.

Mr. Krabs: They are profitable, aren't they?

Uncle Scrooge: Wek! How do you know what in my mind?

Mr. Krabs: I'm thinking about it, too, and remember, we are money lovers.

Uncle Scrooge: And, are you planning what I'm planning?

Mr. Krabs: Yes. We can make a business here. I will make a fast food business here.

Uncle Scrooge: And I will make a travel business.

Mr. Krabs: If we combine our businesses, maybe it can become a very big business!

Uncle Scrooge: And we will get a lot of money! (laughs) How smart you are, Mr. Krabs!

Mr. Krabs: Let's ask the people if they are agree with our plan.

Then, they ask the Indonesian people about the plan, and they agree.

And many other things they do there. Such as Luffy & his pirate friends are searching for the treasure in the lake with Donald, Mickey, & Goofy; Jimmy, Gyro Gearloose, Prof. Isaac, & Dexter are helping the fishermen with giving their invention named "Magic Fish Catcher"; Ichigo (Bleach) & his friends are searching for the Hollows in Samosir Island (which is nothing there); etc.

At night, most of the members are lighting a campfire & singing a song while some others (especially couples) are going far from them & enjoying the night which is full of stars.

Lori: What a beautiful night. Different from our night at the base.

Coby: I think it's the same. So, do you remember our first kiss? (places his hand on Lori's shoulder)

Lori: Yeah. That's the most beautiful scene. Do you want to do that again?

Coby: Of course.

Move to Megatron & Thunderblast,

Thunderblast (Cybertron series): I can't believe that we are in the most beautiful place in Earth. More beautiful than in Cybertron.

Megatron (Cybertron series): I can't believe it, too. Well, would you mind if I kiss you?

Thunderblast (Cybertron series): Why not? I like your kiss.

Move again to the members who are in front of the campfire,

Vector Prime: You know, I'm happy to see all of my friends are together with the other friends from other universes at this moment.

Optimus (G1 series): We are also happy to see that you, Sideways, & Soundwave has come back.

Jimmy: As a celebration of your coming back, we have made a little party for you three. Patrick, where is the cake?

Patrick: Here. (shows the cake which is placed on his back)

Everyone is sick to see that.

Ichigo (Tokyo Mew-Mew): Luckily I have made the replacement, with the help of Sandy.

Spongebob: Hooray! The party begins!

So, they are having a party until midnight. And finally, at the next morning, all of them preparing to go home after saying goodbye to Indonesian people.

***THE END***

What do you think? Review, please!

This is my last story for now as I want to prepare myself for going to college. So, TTFN! Ta Ta For Now! I will miss you. See you in July!!!


End file.
